Roommates
by GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are roommates, both with hidden feelings for each other. One night mixed with lust, love and embaressment. Changes everything between kurt and blaines relationship. Smut will come pretty quickly. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys first glee story here, anyone who knows me, knows that I'm a huge klaine shipper! So my stories are aimed at those who ship the gays. I've always wanted to write roommates Kurt and Blaine. Here it goes.**

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction**

"-this will be your room, private bathrooms, shared kitchen and living room, of course there is only two of you in here though. I hope you enjoy your stay at NYU." Said the blonde tour instructor, with the really **annoying **nasally voice.

"I guess this is it dad."

"I don't want to leave you all alone in this big city Kurt, but I have to let you follow your dreams." Burt said, with unshed tears still in his eyes. Kurt gave his dad a big hug.

"I'll call you everyday, and just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can get into that habit of eating salty and unhealthy foods bec-" Kurt before being interrupted by his dad.

"-Kurt you gave me the same lecture for the whole plane journey, and carol did as well, don't worry I'll look after myself." Burt said smiling down at Kurt.

"I'm so proud of you, getting out of that town from those idiots; I better go now since I'm staying in a hotel an hour from here."

"Bye dad." They hugged another time before Burt left.

There were two doors on either side of the room. The dilemma is, he didn't know whether his roommate had arrived and already picked his own room. Kurt just took his chances and opened the left door. Wrong decision. He walked in to find a short, guy dancing in his room in his underwear. NOT TO MENTION TOPLESS! he had dark curls and Kurt could make out hazel eyes. It was hard to tell from the angle in which Blaine was faced. What is a better time than to introduce your self to your half naked roommate?

"Hi I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Kurt said holding out his hand. He saw Blaine pause his music throwing his earphones and iPod on the bed, before introducing himself as well. "Hey, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson, I hope you don't mind me taking this room"

Blaine started.

"No- no of course not." Kurt had realised how deliciously handsome Blaine was, and him being topless didn't help the situation in his pants.

"Cool see you around, I'm ordering pizza would you like me to order you something?"

Blaine asked. "Yeah erm salad." Kurt said. "They seriously sell those at a pizza shop! Well hey we learn something new everyday." Blaine laughed walking towards his bed.

"Well erm bye…. I'm gunna go and unpack." Kurt said nervously.

"Bye roommate." Blaine said in a low voice.

Kurt smiled walking of towards his bedroom, as soon as he got there he collapsed on his bed and sighed.

"I am so screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Such a great response to the first chapter! Wasn't expecting that :D thanks. Its 12.12.12 so I might as well update. **

CHAPTER 2: Strangers

Once Kurt finished unpacking, he made his way to the kitchen. Stopping short when he heard a glass smash. He quickened his pace towards the kitchen, only to find a handsome, tall dark haired boy.

"Erm hey… you must be Blaine's new roommate…Craig?" he said, licking his lips whilst looking at Kurt with bedroom eyes.

"Kurt."

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful guy." The stranger said winking. Kurt blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"My name is Jake by the way; remember it because you'll be screaming it later." He said confidently.

Kurt's eyes widened with shock.

"EXCUSE ME-," Kurt shouted, looking appalled. He was cut of by another unfamiliar face.

"Cakes, b wants to know if you want Chinese or pizza…" said the unfamiliar person, who slowly turned to Kurt. "Oh cheese balls! You must be b's new roommate, I'm sorry you had to meet Cakes, I mean Jake first. He's a bit of an ass, he fucks anything with legs. I'm Cole. I'm basically the mother hen around here."

Kurt stood shocked by the randomness of the situation.

Another figure entered the kitchen, thank god it was someone he had met before.

"Hey Kurt, sorry about my friends, I have like 5 of them over, most of them are weirdo's and assholes." Blaine said with a chuckle whilst eyeing Cole and Jake.

"_They sure are weird…" _kurt said in a mumble that was heard by everyone.

"Sorry for them, be warned it gets worse." Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt blushed. _Oh god why do I have to blush whenever a cute guy talks arghhh!. _

"Your blush is so freaking adorable!" Cole exclaimed. "I'm bisexual… mostly into girls but hey I have fallen for a guy or two, you cute but I'm not hitting on ya." Cole said in mini ramble.

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief.

"oh and cakes stop staring at the poor boys ass, yes it's nice but you don't see me ogling it! Geez." Cole said walking out of the room with a juice box he had picked up from the counter.

Kurt was amused, but nervous. "The pizza guy should be here in about 10 minutes, and the other guys in about 5." Blaine said checking his watch. "IS MARTINI BRINGING THE BEER!" Jack exclaimed. "no jack niff are." Blaine said.

Soon 3 other guys arrived, Nick and Jeff who were referred to as niff. And Martian.

"Hey guys meet my new roommate Kurt!" Blaine said, pointing towards the brunette on the sofa. Kurt waved and went back to reading his book.

"Hey Kurt!" they all said in unison.

"Cool now that the introductions are over, hows about we get this party started! School is in 2 days, we've got 48 hours till we have to go to that fucking hell hole, let's enjoy it!" Jake said.

Everyone except Kurt took a beer and immediately started drinking.

"Hey Kurt you want a beer?" Blaine asked, whilst taking a sip from his.

"No, but thanks. I tend to do reaaaaalllly stupid stuff when I drink." Kurt said blushing in embarrassment.

"Common Kurt! I don't want to have a hangover alone" Blaine said pouting,

"Fine! Fine! That stupid puppy dog face should be illegal." Kurt said taking a beer.

1 beer turned into 5 and soon they were all wasted.

Music was playing in the small dorm. All 7 boys were dancing.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Jake shouted.

"I'm not gay or bi Jake!" yelled Martin (martini)

"Yes you are, you sexy angry old bag." Jake shouted back winking.

"Fine!" Martini shouted sitting down next to Cole.

Everyone rushed into a circle. "Okay, okay me first since it was my brilliant idea."

Jake said happily.

The bottle landed on Jeff. "come ere jeffy!" Jake said flirtatiously. "I'm scared" Jeff said, with amusement on his face. Soon they started kissing, nick had to separate them before Jack got TOO excited. "Me next" shouted Kurt.

Kurt span the bottle and it landed on Martin. "ooo the dark and mysterious hunk has come to play…" Kurt said giggling, everyone else joined in with the laughter.

Martin gave Kurt a quick peck. "What was that?" Kurt said offended. Martin smiled and said, "my love for you kurtie" Kurt laughed muttering something before sitting down.

"BEST PARTY EVER, NOTHING and I mean NOTHING can ruin this party.

7am next day…

"urghh my head feels like shit," groans were heard all over the room.

…

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, I like abit of drunkenness', **

**If you were wondering how the new characters look like,**

**I'll post a link of them on my bio this week. I'm mostly like Martini in real life, btw the nicknames are weird but this is literally how I nickname people in real life :D hope you enjoyed it until next time .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay this chapter will be smutty … erm yeah.**

**Warnings: swearing and walk ins. **

**One more thing, I don't think I told you guys this, but the update days are Sunday or Saturday and Wednesday's. I'll try to update like twice a week, every week.**

**Enjoy…..**

CHAPTER 3: What just happened…

"Anyone got aspirin? My head feels like hell!" Blaine groaned.

"Here, I woke up an hour ago." Kurt said holding a glass of water and aspirin in his hands. "Thank you! You're a life saver. Where are the guys?" Blaine asked looking around. Kurt snorted,

"You're such a lightweight! You passed out straight after the game so we left you there." Kurt said with amusement in his voice.

"They're in your room." He finished.

"I am not a lightweight! I was just tired-," "right which is why you shouted 'Best Party Ever' and then collapsed, I didn't know you slept like a half dead ompalompa" Kurt said giggling. "Stop laughing at me!" Blaine said with a smile.

"Make me." Kurt said. There was a moment of silence before Blaine began chasing Kurt through the dorm. They were laughing like children and making a mess of the furniture. Blaine finally jumped on top of Kurt making them land on the floor with a loud thud.

They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "I caught you." Blaine whispered, eyes flickering down to Kurts lips, before diving into Kurt mouth. Kurt didn't immediately reciprocate. The shock wore off and Kurt kissed back.

The kisses started getting hot and passionate. Blaine tried to remove Kurts shirt, but Kurt stopped him.

Kurt was about to speak, but Blaine silenced him with a kiss and stood up carrying Kurt over his shoulder.

"Hey I don't like being carried mister!" Kurt shouted. And they disappeared into Kurt's room.

….

"Arghh my head is hurting, who the hell is sitting on top of me!" Jake said. "Sorry." Came the voice of the person on top of him. "Martini I knew you wanted to get down with me," Jake said with a wink and continued. ", but seriously dude, now is not a good time." Jake said smiling.

"Jake I'm too hung-over to respond to your theories that I'm gay," martini said with a pissed expression. "by the way where is niff?" martini asked. And as soon as he did, a shirtless nick came through the door.

"Hey guys." Nick said looking around for something.

"Hey… um where's Jeff?" Jake said, trying to cover his smirk. "I dunno in the shower or something, um my girlfriend called so I gotta go, tell b I said bye." Nick said buttoning his jeans before leaving.

"Something totally went down!" Jake Shouted, giggling like a fan boy. "Cakes not everything is dirty in the world." Martini exclaimed smirking.

"But something definitely went down." Martini said laughing and pulling on a shirt.

"Martini I'm hungry, make your little boyfriend some pancakes." Jake said pouting.

"Number one: you are not my boyfriend. Number two: get your own pancakes you brat" martini shouted exciting the room.

"you need to work on these pet names you give me" Jake said smirking.

Martini ignored him and went to the kitchen. Jake followed behind. "You know I could of sworn Blaine was here last night." Martini said looking through the cupboards. "He was, but now he's gone … dun dun dunnn!" Jake said dramatically whilst laughing.

"He probably went to buy milk and eggs, his cupboard is filled with nothing but apple juice and red vines!" Martini suggested.

"or he went to investigate the niff happenings." Jack said. Martini gave him a look before sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV.

"The sitting room is so messy; we must have been really drunk last night." Martini said, before turning flicking the channel to the big bang theory and turning up the volume, to drown out Jake's talking.

….

Meanwhile in Kurts room…

"mmm… Blaine." Kurt said trying not to cum. Blaine was lying on top of Kurt biting his neck whilst fingering him with three fingers all at once.

Blaine stopped biting and whispered. "I'm gunna fuck you so hard your gunna feel me for days in that tight hole of yours. I'm gunna fuck you over and over again until you pass out." Blaine pulled out the fingers and immediately slammed into kurt.

Kurt remembers them making out and then it led to other stuff, and an unwritten competition of who will come first.

"blaine!" kurt shouted.

"say my name gorgeous" Blaine whispered, slamming faster, before coming with a shout, and collapsing on kurts chest."

"wow." Kurt whispered after coming. "Yeah erm.." Blaine slid next to Kurt looking up at the ceiling. Kurt's eyes began to close, and he drifted into a deep sleep.

….

"Hey guys." Jeff said walking out from the bathroom, "hello Jeffery." Jack said smirking whilst watching TV. "erm cakes, you're being weirder than normal, did something happen?"

"No, he thinks you messed about with nick whilst we were asleep." Martini said, eyes still glued to the TV.

"n-no that's-that's hilarious I would never-," "yeah yeah Jeffery, denying does nothing to me, I still and always will ship niff" said Jake.

"whatever I'm going out, see ya later guys." Jeff said about to exit, before stopping "where's b?" he asked in concern. "I think he is shopping for breakfast stuff." Martini said. "cool bye." Jeff said walking out. "I'll wake up my little, perfect assed angel." Jake said winking, hopping of the couch and approaching Kurt's room. He knocked.

…..

"BLAINE" Kurt whispered shaking the sleeping boy. "someone is at the door." He continued. Blaine grumbled. "m'tired" the handle began to turn…

Blaine jumped out the bed quickly, his junk and his ass in display. He slid under the bed as jake walked in.

"hey kurt, have you seen blai- OMG your naked, get clothed, you have no idea what this is doing to me." Jake shouted. Kurt blushed ducking underneath the duvet putting on his pj bottoms.

"erm sorry… I sleep naked." Kurt said, which was sort of a lie, he only slept naked in the summer. "ME too we have so much in common!" Jake exclaimed.

"Have you seen Blaine?" Jake asked. "Yeah erm, he went out for a walk and to get coffee for all of us." Kurt said mischievously, in truth he just wanted coffee.

"cool, see ya." Jake said exiting.

"That was close." Blaine said sliding from under the bed.

"Yeah…you should probably put on something, climb the window and get coffee, my order is Grande non fat mocha please!" Kurt said smiling whilst putting on a t-shirt and walking out the room.

Blaine watched kurts ass as he exited the room.

…

30 minutes later…

"I think that's Blaine with the stuff!" Jake shouted. "I got bagels and coffee for all of us, martini's, Kurt's, nicks… hey where is nick, Jeff and Cole?" Blaine asked. "I totally forgot about Cole… he slept in kurts room I think." Jake said taking a bagel and taking a huge bite."

Kurt and Blaine looked over to each other with wide eyes. "I gotta go out for some fresh air I'll be back in 10." Kurt said running out.

…

**A/N: longer chapter than normal, hoped you liked the smut! Please comment I'd like to read and take in your opinions and suggestions .**

Bye xx until next time


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow! Guy's thanks for the support and reviews: D I really appreciate it. **

**Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it **

**Warnings: Swearing, previous chapter flashbacks.**

**And when it's a flashback the font is italics and bold, when it's a POV (point of view) its just italics.**

CHAPTER 4: The Party and the aftermath

"What's up with Kurt, he looks like he just saw a ghost?" Jake asked with concern. Blaine stared at his coffee with guilt. "Beats me… martini c-can I talk to you for a sec." Blaine said nervously.

"Yeah sure dude, hold our coffee's douche." Martini said. "Sure thing babe." Jack said winking and sitting on the stool in the kitchen.

Once Blaine and Martin were in Blaine's room Blaine sat down on his bed, eyes glued to the floor.

"B what's wrong." Martin said, seeing that his friend looked bothered.

"i- me and Kurt had sex" Blaine said, trying to phrase it in the best way, but in the end he decided to come out with it.

Martin smirked. "Was it disappointing, I mean you barely know this guy, and you are already at third base?" Martin said.

"It wasn't disappointing, well at least not for me, i- martini I think I pressured him or something, and I think he regretted it." Blaine said.

Martin sighed. "Blaine, I honestly can't say much, other than, Kurt is a cool dude, I puts up with Cakes, and it's only been like a couple of hours. Instead of hiding your emotions just talk to him, see what's on his mind." Martin said.

Blaine smiled, before saying, "Martin have I ever told you, you could make an AWESOME therapist, you give the coolest advice. I guess I have to do it, I mean face him." Blaine said with a sigh.

"Yeah you do." Martin said. "Martini, there's one more thing." Blaine said.

"What?"

"Cole was in the room the whole time…"

…...

_**After several rounds of drunken spin the bottle, Blaine kept on shouting out random things before passing out after shouting "BEST PARTY EVER" the guys thought it was hilarious to be honest. Niff were doing some sort of drinking game in the corner, whilst Martini and Jack were running around knocking over random pieces of furniture. **_

_**Kurt and Cole were dancing to some KE$HA song.**_

_**As the night grew darker Niff had disappeared into the bathroom.**_

_**Martini, Cole, Kurt and Jack were all in Blaines room jumping on his bed.**_

"_**Let's mess up his bed!" Jack shouted with excitement. **_

"_**No! I'm planning on sleeping here thank you very much!" Martin Shouted back.**_

"_**Not if I sleep here first!" Jack screamed**_

_**They started wrestling, so Kurt and Cole decided to leave the room.**_

"_**They would make such a cute couple!" Kurt said cheerily. **_

"_**Yeah one problem, Martini is 'not gay' or so he says and emphasises every time someone claims he is, but you and I, and probably Cakes, see through his denial. You know Kurt you are pretty cool."**_

"_**Thanks, I feel abit tired, isn't that weird for a drunk person?" Kurt asked. "I'm tired too, do you mind if I crashed in your room?" Cole asked yawning. **_

"_**Yeah sure." Kurt replied.**_

"_**go on without me, I need to grab a bottle of water and aspirin, because I'm gunna have a killer hangover tomorrow!" Kurt said. "Kay goodnight."**_

"_**Night Cole."**_

…

Coles POV

_I woke up to find Kurt's bed empty, strange. I was in the middle of the room, in an uncomfortable angle so I decided to get up anyways, a few seconds after getting up I heard Kurt shouting for Blaine to put him down, so I hid under the bed._

_I quickly hid underneath the bed as two figures, my guess was Kurt and Blaine entered the room and I felt the bed go down. I heard moaning and lips smacking._

_Eww please tell me they won't have sex! Eww eww._

_The next 10 mins were both arousing and uncomfortable, Blaines dirty talk was surprising, I felt relief when they stopped fucking._

_A couple of minutes later Cakes burst through the door, and started flirting with Kurt. Whilst a very naked Blaine was lying next to me hiding. _

_Finally Cakes left and Blaine stood up. I heard Kurt ask Blaine to get coffee, and then I heard the door slam._

_Wow, erm. I wasn't sure what to do, so I looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was so I got up. I didn't exit the room, in the risk of Kurt seeing me exiting and panics._

_So here I am now sitting on the bed, figuring out a strategy to get out._

…

"Your trying to tell me, that Cole may have heard and or saw what you and Kurt were doing!" martini said, with amusement evident in his voice.

"yes." Blaine replied though gritted teeth.

"HAHAHAHA! Dude you're killing me! Why didn't you start with this story?"

Martini said crouched down in laughter.

"Yes now advice please?!" Blaine said in a frustrated tone

"Okay, did you use protection, cuz the last think Cole should see in your come, no offense b?" Martini said with a straight and serious face, but in his eyes you could tell he was bursting to laugh.

"we didn't have time to use protect- NOT THE POINT, the reason Kurt ran out was because he found out Cole saw and heard us, he barely knows us, he must be traumatised." Blaine said with worry in his voice.

"Why doesn't he get to know us, we will spend more time together, and figure out this shit, and BANG we are bff's!" Martini said shrugging.

"It's not that easy!" Blaine exclaimed.

"It kinda is b, your just so complicated in the mind." Martini said.

"I guess we can try, if Kurt ever returns." Blaine said.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go, I haven't had my morning dose of coffee!" Martini said walking out of the room.

…

Kurts POV

_I felt sick! I had to get out of there; I can't believe Cole saw us! ARGGHH my life is over. I have experienced worse, I could talk to Blaine about forgetting the whole thing and everything will be fine! I just need a plan-_

…

Kurt crashed right into a tall figure. "oh mi gosh I am so sorry, and that top is so nice and I should've looked where I'm going I'm so-." Kurt said in a ramble only to be cut of by the guy, who he had not yet look at. Kurt raised his head and found a tall blonde guy with piercing bluey greeny eyes staring down at him. "It's fine, honestly. But... Since you did ruin such a nice top, you could repay me by going out on a date with me? Oh wait I just assumed you were gay! I'm such a dick. Would you like to go on a date with me, or are you taken, straight, not interested." He said nervously which Kurt found adorable.

"Yes, I'm gay. And a date would be lovely" Kurt said smiling. The guy smiled down at him. "oh by the way my name is Adrian, and yours beautiful?" he said with a wink.

Kurt blushed and replied, "Kurt Hummel"

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Hummel, heres my number I hope to see you soon." He said walking of.

NEW YORK IS OFFICIALLY AWESOME Kurt thought to himself.

…...

"Hey guys! I'm back and I brought lunch!" Kurt said cheerfully. He met Blaine, Cole, Martini and jack all sat on the couch watching harry potter.

"Yay Food." Martini yelled, him being the first to grab the Chinese from the plastic bag. "Thanks Kurt I could marry you!" Jack shouted jumping up and down whilst noodles were filling his mouth. Cole remained seated, so Blaine stood up and walked up to Kurt. "Hey Kurt… erm can we talk in my room for a sec?" Blaine said nervously.

"Sure" Kurt said walking slowly towards Blaine's room.

As soon as they were inside Blaine began to talk.

"I'm so sorry for pressurising you to have sex with me, it was wrong and I regret doing that to you, I just thought you were awesome and hot and amazing and I couldn't help my self. I hope we can get to know each other because I think that'll be nice." Blaine rambled.

Kurt stood there wide eyed to what he had just heard.

"Oh Blaine, you idiot, I don't think you pressured me" Kurt said with a smile before continuing. "But I agree with the fact that we should get to know each other, we could become great friends." Kurt finished.

"Cool, on another not, is it just me or are you also freaked that Cole saw us." Blaine said biting his lip.

"TOTALLY! I can't look him in the eye." Kurt said smiling.

"We should confront him" Blaine said.

"Naa lets torture hi, for a while! Common lets go into the kitchen the Chinese will get cold." Kurt said exiting Blaine's room.

Blaine stopped and smiled. "Yeah we could totally be friends." He said to himself.

Only if he knew how wrong he was…

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I may post a chapter on Friday if I get enough reviews to convince me:D see you until next time.**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: ahhhh another Authors note, I'm sorry. Well I've fully recovered and I've got a beta. **

**I hope you stick around to read my story and I will be posting another story by Tuesday.**

**I hope you had a gr8 Christmas. And I'm thinking of poster one of my stories tonight that I wrote a while ago. **

**Depends on my confidence.**

**Love you all Bye xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for my crappy chapter I updated whilst I was ill. So as I may of said before, I will not be updating on certain days so the chapter will be longer and more thought out. Thank you for those who have stuck with me. **

CHAPTER 5: Jealousy

It had been a week since Kurt had moved in. A week since the party took place, and exactly six days that Kurt and Blaine have been _just_ friends and nothing more.

College had finally started, so goodbye daily hangovers, and hello to boring assignments.

Kurt was currently in his theatre class with Jeff, Cole and Blaine.

"Settle down students!"

Shouted Ms. Rosemary. An old but young spirited woman, who over acted everything, and had about one hundred cats.

"Okay, so as you all know, today we will be deciding the very first theatre production that we will be putting on this year." She said pausing, as if waiting for applause or something. With disappointed evident in her facial features by the lack of response given, she carried on.

"We have three plays that we thought would be suitable to begin with, and they are:

Mama Mia, The sound of Music and Hairspray.

There were some groans and some excited cheers. "However, during this year the plays will be mostly written by students." She said, smiling from the attention her suggestions had given.

"B, these plays are kinda lame don't you think?" Cole whispered. "I dunno, I'm a fan of hairspray and the sound of music." Blaine replied. "Jeff, which play would you want to do?" Blaine whispered, turning to Jeff who was sitting next to Kurt. "I'm excited; I've always wanted to be in Mama Mia, even if it sounds lame." Blaine nodded, only half listening as he saw Kurt smiling down at his phone.

"Hey Kurt, who are you texting?" Cole asked with a wink. Kurt blushed deeply before replying. "Just some guy I met the other day." That was the exact response Blaine least wanted Kurt to say.

"Oh, what's his name, and is he hot?" Jeff asked excitedly. "His name is Adrian, and he's pretty hot. He goes here actually." Kurt said smiling. Blaine coughed and butted in. "Erm, so what Musical would you prefer to do?" Cole stared at Blaine as Kurt answered. "I'd prefer Mama Mia." He said. "I thought you'd go for The Sound of Music, since your name is Kurt and all." Jeff said. "Well I love the sound of music, but I would like to have more of a singing part than acting." Kurt replied.

Whilst Kurt and Jeff fell into a conversation, Cole and Blaine remained in an awkward silence. The awkwardness was caused by Cole's constant staring at Blaine.

"Okay what is it!?" Blaine exclaimed, a little too loud. "Are you jealous?" Cole asked.

"Jealous of what?" Blaine replied, even though he had an idea as to what Cole was talking about.

"Are you jealous that Kurt may be dating another guy?" Cole asked.

Blaine was completely jealous but tried to make sure it didn't show on his face.

"Pfft! NO, how absurd." Blaine answered pulling out his phone to look busy.

"B, I've known you for 10 years. So I know when you're jealous." Cole said.

"I'm not jealous why would I be? Kurt and I are just friends, you may ship us, but your ships don't always work out Colton." Blaine said with a smirk, knowing that using Cole's full name would anger him.

Cole gave Blaine a death glare but continued. "I'm going to ignore that part of your sentence. And just so you know I know for a fact that you dig Kurt, no denying it." Cole said.

Blaine was about to reply, but was cut of by Ms. Rosemary.

"Everybody listen up. The way these plays will be decided is by popularity. If you would like to do Hairspray as our first musical please stand on the left side of the stage." Immediately a few people walked onto the stage. It was evident that Hairspray wouldn't be the winner. "Those for Mama Mia in the centre, and those for The Sound of Music on the right."

At first it was hard to tell who the majority had gone to, but in the end it was obvious it was Mama Mia.

There were cheers and the teacher started shh-ing everyone. "Okay, so our first musical shall be…. Mama Mia, pack up your stuff and leave. Auditions next week, the audition will be improvised to make things more interesting. Chou for now, my little sheep." She said, and walked off to grab her mug of coffee.

"I love her weirdness." Kurt said laughing. "I know right, she is everything I want in a grandmother and more." Blaine said.

The four boys walked out of the class, and were heading to their dorms on the other side of the Campus. That was their final class of the day, thankfully.

Of course, everything would have been peachy if they hadn't bumped into Adrian on their way there.

"Hey Kurt." Said an unfamiliar voice. They all looked up, Kurt immediately smiled before replying. "Hey Adrian, are we still on for coffee?"

"Yeah thankfully I'm wearing a dark shirt today in case of the scary event that you may spill it all over me again." Adrian said laughing. "Hey you got your pay back by spilling diet coke all over me." Kurt said smiling back.

"Oh, Guys this is my friend Adrian, Adrian these are my friends Blaine, Jeff and Cole." Kurt said.

Adrian gave a small wave to them. Cole was smirking, and Blaine was giving a forced smile.

"I'll see you later" Kurt said smiling. Adrian said bye and walked off in the opposite direction.

"That's the guy you were texting! He's basically a sex god wow." Cole said.

"I'm not gay but he is super hot well done Kurt! What year is he in?" Jeff asked.

"He's a junior." Kurt said.

"A very hot one indeed." Cole said muttering.

"Hey guys are we ordering in tonight?" Blaine said gritting his teeth and with irritation in evident in his voice.

"Yeah sure, I need to stop by my dorm first." Jeff said. Blaine nodded.

"Anyways, tell us more about this guy as we walk to your dorm Kurt." Cole said eyeing Blaine.

"Erm sure." Kurt said

….

**Blaines POV**

The walk to the dorms was most certainly uncomfortable. Kurt went on about this guy, as if he was some God.

I don't want to admit it, but I'm jealous. I kind of had this plan as soon as I met Kurt, that I would be that roommate that was his friend for a while until we realised we were soul mates that fucked everyday and done that lovey dovey shit.

This Adrian guy might be something long-term for Kurt, and that means it's a whole lot harder for me.

I know we agreed to be friends, but I can't help the feeling I get when I'm around Kurt, or the possessiveness I feel, especially around Adrian.

In order to get Kurt to be mine, I have to stop being the jealous loser who does nothing, and be that awesome guy who serenades him and makes him melt into a puddle when we kiss.

And for this plan to work, I need Cole on my side.

**A/N: I dunno if it's rubbish? i tried. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Glee soon: D this hiatus is killing fans!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG I'm turning into one of those authors who don't update for ages! I'm so sorry. My sister is my Beta whilst my other Beta's aren't able to check my story on time. I'm writing ANOTHER story aside from this and switched. Go and check out my other fics, and if you want to and help me with some ideas, just PM me or review. I've been quite busy lately with exams and stuff so yeah… **

CHAPTER 6: Tension and Revelations

Kurts POV

Blaine has been acting quite weird lately. Everything was fine until last week when we came out of Musical Theatre. I guess there is still some tension there since we _slept together, _but there is no way that, that could be the reason for his weird behaviour lately.

I sometimes catch him staring at me when I'm texting or when I'm on the phone. He eats in his room and the guys barely come over anymore, with the exception of Cakes, who basically lives here.

On a happier note, we have a 7 day break next week to 'study'. This technically means, get drunk out of your ass and party for one week straight. The guys are coming over to cheer Blaine up, during the holiday so I guess I have like 1 day until the chaos starts.

(Normal POV)

Blaine walked out of his room in just his underwear and a freshly shaven face. You could say that Kurt has gotten used to seeing Blaine half-naked everyday… but that'd be a dishonest point.

"Hey Kurt what you up to?" he asked snatching a piece of toast from Kurt's plate. "I was eating, but a hand grabbed some of my breakfast." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled and took Kurt juice and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'll go and change then." Kurt said walking in the direction of his room. This may or may not make Blaine sound desperately horny, but just those words made his boner grow 10 times harder.

Lately Blaine has had to distance himself from Kurt, or else he'd end up humping him against every surface in the dorm.

All Blaine could do for now, is to use his imagination to take away his rather LARGE problem(s).

…..

30 minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to English literature class.

"I need an adorable nickname for you, but I can't think of one that does you justice." Blaine says looking at Kurt, as if trying to figure out a tough algebra question.

"Well people who want to receive my deathly bitch glare, call me Kurtie.." Kurt answered with a smile.

"You let Cakes call you Kurtie!" Blaine said pouting. Kurt laughed and replied, "Well that's because he is extra special."

"By extra special you mean insane and horny 24/7?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and walked into the class, leaving Blaines question unanswered.

…

About 15 minutes into the lesson, the class doors swung open revealing Jake who looked slightly flushed and scruffy.

He said sorry to the teacher and sat down next to Kurt, looking down towards his desk, with a sad and frustrated expression on his face.

Kurt quickly passed a note to Jake.

**What's wrong? **

_**Nothing **_

**You are mostly on time for class, and you look really sad tell me the truth Cakes :'(**

_**Okay! I'll tell you at lunch, meet me in my dorm.**_

Kurt sighed and went back to writing notes.

Before he knew it class was over, he just had to get through Musical theatre and then lunch.

Blaine stood next to him as they walked over to their next class. It was the auditions, which made them feel more nervous. Cole and Jeff were probably already there, seeing as their last class is right next to the room where the theatre class was held.

A large hand tapped Kurt on the back, startling him and making him instantly spin around, only to find Aiden.

"Hey Adrian, you scared me!" Kurt said smiling and hitting him on the shoulder. "Sorry kurtie, I just wanted to surprise you. Want to go and get coffee at lunch?" Adrian asked.

Kurt cringed at the nickname.

"Sorry, I have to meet a friend. Maybe on Monday? It is break, so I'm free." Kurt said.

"Sure." Adrian said smiling. "Oh another thing, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to this party tomorrow in my friend's dorm, you can bring people if you like?" Adrian asked, sounding nervous.

"Sure, can't wait." Kurt replied, giving Aiden a hug before re-joining Blaine. "I'll see you later; don't wanna be late for my next class."

Adrian waved and winked, making Kurt blush.

Blaines POV

I stood and watched them interact in a flirty manner. I hoped it wasn't obvious in my face that I was jealous. Yeah I'll admit it! I'm jealous. Kurt finally stopped talking to that moron, and we continued walking on.

"What were you talking about?" I asked trying to hide my anger. Kurt looked at me strangely but answered. "Erm… he invited me to a party in his friends dorm, wanna come?"

"Sure." I said.

We finally entered the room and sat in our usual seats. Cole and Jeff were playing temple run on Jeff's ipad, taking no notice to Kurt or Blaine's arrival.

"Hey guys." Kurt said loudly.

"Hey hummey." Jeff said.

"I told you not to call me that Jeffery!" Kurt said.

"And I told you not to call me Jeffery!" Jeff said.

"OKAY! Quieten down girls and guys, auditions will start now."

…..

After 20 minutes I finally got audition.

The rules were no songs from the actual musical; you had to showcase your voice using a song written by an artist or by yourself.

Then we'd read a part of the dialogue from the characters we were auditioning for. I chose to play one of the three men, the mom hooked up with. I don't mind which.

"Blaine Anderson"

I got up, feeling Kurt give my hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Today I'll be singing Teenage dream, the acoustic version."

I brought out a guitar form the corner and started strumming.

Kurts POV

I smiled at Blaine as he went up onto the stage. To be honest I've only heard him faintly singing in the shower. I finally get to see the real thing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

He looked up and his eyes met mine, I blushed and smiled.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Ms. Rosemary, kept wiping her eyes with her handkerchief and sniffing in the corner.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

I probably look so stupid with my mouth hanging open. But his voice gave me goose bumps and I swear that he was looking directly at me the whole time.

Applause erupted around the room; I saw a group of girls in the front giggling and whispering to each other.

For some reason this made my blood boil.

(Jeff was one of the first people to audition, Jeff sang 'Give your heart a break' by Demi lovato.)

Blaine came down from the stage and walked over to sit next to me.

"You were so good." I exclaimed giving him a hug. Blaine wrapped him arms tightly around my waist. It felt comfortable as if he had no intentions of letting go. I pulled back and smiled.

"Okay and lastly, Cole and Kurt with a duet."

Cole and I got up and walked over to the stage. "Today we'll be singing, good to you by Marianas Trench."

(Blaines POV)

Everyone's around, no words are coming out  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up  
I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it

And I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know  
I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
I would

I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines  
But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
and I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become

As soon as Kurt sang, I felt my pants get tighter. Does he have to be so perfect?

And I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know  
I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you

Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,  
Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,  
Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh, Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhh,  
Whoaaaaa-ohhhhh-ohhhhhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh,  
I would

And I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know  
I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you

I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you  
I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you

Everyone one stood up and applauded. I think I was cheering the loudest; Kurt blushed and hugged Cole, before they jumped down from the stage and headed back to their seats.

"That was brilliant everyone! I can't wait to tell my cats about all your talent" Ms Rosemary said tucking her handkerchief back into her pocket.

"You may all go now; the list will be posted after the break. Bye!" she said and walked of to talk to some seniors who were judging the auditions.

"I've gotta go and meet Cakes, but I'll see you in our dorm after lunch?"

Kurt said to me.

"Yeah sure." I said walking off with Cole.

Jakes POV

I am freaking out! How on earth am I supposed to tell Kurt without hurting others?

I don't think I'm ready for this.

KNOCK KNOCK

Okay he is here! I need to calm down.

KNOCK KNOCK

"coming." I said rushing to the door. I turned the handle and pulled it open. Kurt came in and gave me hug. I felt the tears spilling out from my eyes slowly. I don't cry…I don't cry….I don't cry!

I've only known Kurt for almost 3 weeks but, we are super close. I guess when he figured out my façade we became closer.

"What's wrong cakes?" Kurt asked, guiding me to sit down on the coach.

I wiped a couple of tears of my face and ran my fingers through my hair in anger.

"He left me because he can't accept himself! Well screw him!" I said.

"Who left?" Kurt asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I-I can't tell you… I'm sorry; it'd be like outing him. You've met him before, he goes here." I said wiping my eyes.

"I understand." Kurt said.

"HOW COULD YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?" I shouted, regretting it, because I needed someone here right now. I looked at kurt. I expected to see him angry at me for shouting when he was only trying to help, but instead I saw him still looking sincere.

"I honestly do, I don't like talking much about my past and my high school experience but it might help… I got bullied pretty badly, but one bully targeted me the most." Kurt said, taking a deep breathe. I could tell that it was hard for him to tell me, so I attempted to stop him but he continued.

"His name was David, David Karofsky and he would throw me in the dumpster, slushy me, push me into lockers, trip me over etc. One day I tried to stand up to him… alone and he-he kissed me."

I wasn't excepting that…

"He got paranoid that I'd tell someone and threatened to kill me, still I wouldn't have outed him. Even when my dad had a meeting with his dad and my school principle I didn't out him, even if he was horrible to me." I gave Kurt a hug and smiled at him.

"I guess you do understand… it's just- I've been dating this guy for almost a year now. He was positive he was straight until he met me. At first he was distant from me because of his feelings and then he eventually asked me on a date….

To be honest I'm not one to date"

I said smiling but continued. "A couple of weeks ago his dad almost caught us making out, and he tried to avoid me, but he couldn't and he eventually broke up with me, saying he was straight and I was just some phase, he now has a girlfriend and flaunts her in ,my Fucking face!" I got up and kicked the coffee table making a couple of my magazines fall to the ground.

I could feel more tears come down my face, I felt Kurts hands pull mine back, trying to make me sit down.

"lye down you must be exhausted."

I sighed and lay on Kurt's chest. I felt his fingers carefully running through my hair.

"Jake, why were you late this morning?" Kurt asked in concern. I don't really want to remember, but I guess telling Kurt would get it off my chest.

"I hadn't slept; I was up crying all night…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Jake went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, only to find a girl in his roommates oversized shirt and no pants, standing making coffee. She looked familiar.. "Erm… who are you?" Jake asked. Another voice answered that was definitely not female. "She's Cassie, my girlfriend." My roommate said leaning in to kiss her. Jake stormed of into his room and dropped into a corner, not noticing the time slowly go by…**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"So your roommate was your ex?" Kurt asked. I nodded and we remained in silence for what seemed like hours.

**A/N: Can you guess who his ex is… first person to guess will get a surprise **** review please and thanks to those who stuck by me, I will be updating again this week I hope. Byeeeeee !**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so there will be clues as to who the guy is that Jake dated in this chapter. I hope you like it **** please review and who you think Jake is dating, first person to guess it correctly will get.. well I will inbox you it. (its something goo in the fanfiction universe I guess.) There might be grammar mistakes and spellings because I lost my beta'd version. **

**Warnings: Smut and Swearing**

CHAPTER 7: The Party

**Kurts POV**

I stayed at Cakes' till 8, until he told me to leave. I assume his roommate was returning and he didn't want me to know who he was.

The thing is its 6 am now and I have only had 3 hours sleep. I don't want to sound obsessive but… I really want to know who this guy is, so that I could at least kick him in the balls or something. I've invited the guys to Adrian's friend's party tonight, so that they can see how cool Adrian is.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I shouted.

In came Blaine in his usual dressed manner, a pair of briefs. I have trained my erection to only pop up in intercourse… but Blaine is not really helping the matters.

"Hey Kurt, wanna grab some coffee in like an hour?" He asked as he walked towards my bed.

"Yes please, I need some coffee after only like a couple of hours of sleep." I said, I probably looked exhausted, pale and unattractive right now.

"Why didn't you sleep? You went to bed at like 9:30." Blaine asked with worry and confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah well, I had a lot on my mind. Now get out of my room so I can get ready! That coffee is calling my name." I said with a serious tone.

Blaine laughed and walked out the room; I couldn't help but stare at his ass in those tight pair of briefs he was wearing.

...

After a very short (10 minute) morning moisturising routine, I got dressed and walked out of the dorm with Blaine at exactly 7:30.

"So what do you plan on doing this week?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I've invited the guys over." I said with a smile.

"So you aren't up for studying?" Blaine asked.

"Who said I wasn't up for studying… I just said the guys were coming over; I didn't give a hint as to what we were doing. We could be getting drunk, having a seven some or studying." I said with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled and replied, "I'm up for either one of those suggestions."

I didn't say anything, because I could have easily made the conversation awkward.

We got into star bucks and I ordered my usual, whilst Blaine ordered his. I reached into my wallet for some cash only to find Blaine already paying. Ever the gentlemen.

We sat down at a table in the corner, which is where we stayed for 2 hours straight without realising the time had passed so quickly. You know the saying… time passes when you are having fun.

"We better go, I need to get ready for tonight."

"Oh yeah the party." Blaine said in a dull tone.

"Don't you want to go?" I asked, feeling bad for forcing him to do this.

"Oh of course I want to. I just haven't been in the mood to party lately"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gunna get you in the mood Blainers." I said smiling.

"I'd love to see you try Kurtie." Blaine said which earned him a bitch glare. He genially looked scared. I feel proud that my glare can have that effect on someone.

…

**Nick and Jeff's Dorm**

**(Normal POV)**

Both boys pressed up against each other grinding their naked erections together groaning.

"You are so fucking sexy." Jeff panted out, grabbing the sheets around Nick's head. "Need the lube." Jeff said breathlessly.

"It's in the drawer, of the bedside table." Nick spoke quickly.

Jeff shot his hand over to the bedside table, putting the drawer open digging around the drawer until he found the bottle he was looking for. Pulling it out he moved so he was hitting between Nick's legs. Opening the bottle he put some on his first three fingers, and pushed two in Nick's entrance.

Nick hissed at the pain but started grinding against Jeff's fingers at is his life depended on it. "I need more Jeff." Nick whined.

Sliding a third finger into Nick to stretch him properly, he felt Nick harshly push against him, needing more than what Jeff's fingers could provide. "Nick, you look so hot fucking yourself on my fingers. I can't wait to get in you."

"Then get in me Jeff I need you to fuck me already." Nick was tired of hearing Jeff talk all he wanted to hear were his moans.

Jeff pulled out his fingers and quickly spread lube his cock. He was painfully hard now, he just needed to be buried in Nick. With one slick thrust he was buried in Nick balls deep. Both boys groaned simultaneously.

"Nick you are so damn tight."

"Enough with the talk Jeff. Just fuck me." Nick was practically begging at this point.

Jeff rolled the condom onto his hard erection and lined his cock up against Nicks hole.

Suddenly Peacock by Katy Perry started playing. Both boys groaned in frustration. "The mood is officially killed." Nick muttered. Jeff rolled off nick to answer his phone.

"Yes Blaine?" Jeff said the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Sorry did I get you at a wrong time- I can call back later if you wa-," Blaine said only to be cut of by Jeff.

"No, it's fine." Jeff said running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you guys coming to Adrian's friend's party tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah of course we are, Kurt really wanted us to, plus we get free booze." Jeff said cheerfully.

Nick groaned and got up heading towards the bathroom.

"Kay bro, just checking." Blaine said.

"Kay see you later." Jeff said hanging up.

The sexual frustration was why he was so pissed right now. He through the condom into the bin and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen pulling on a pair of briefs on his way out.

He was about to have fantastic sex with his boy- well actually they didn't know what they were to be honest.

He started making coffee as nick stumbled into the kitchen wearing jeans and a tight blue long sleeved t-shirt.

"Hey Jeff, would you like me to make you anything?" Nick asked whilst looking through the cupboards.

"Erm yeah, pancakes?" Jeff replied.

"Sure thing, do we have flour?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I bought some on Thursday." Jeff said.

They worked in an awkward silence for 20 minutes. Their conversations were often uncomfortable when they were alone.

"Are you up to coming to that party that Kurt invited us to tonight?" Jeff asked whilst taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Yup." Nick said whilst flicking through the channels on the TV.

Jeff sighed and mumbled "Cool" as he got up to go and get ready.

…

(Kurt and Blaine's dorm)

"-Invited them over, so we can leave together. They should be here in like 10-15 minutes." Kurt said fixing his hair in the mirror.

"I'll go and get some beers from the store. Be back soon." Blaine said grabbing his jacket and leaving the dorm."

Kurt sighed and started cleaning their dorm room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he reached for it and saw a text from Niff and Martini.

**We are on our way, be there in 5- N**

**Just leaving my dorm be there soon- Martini**

KNOCK KNOCK

Kurt jumped up and ran to the door from the couch. He opened the door, and Nick and Jeff came in.

"Hey Kurt!" Jeff said hugging him before sitting on a bar stool.

"Hey Jeff and Nick." Kurt said smiling and sitting next to Nick on the couch.

In half an hour all seven boys were in the dorm drinking beer and watching cartoons.

"I hope I get laid tonight." Jake said taking a sip of his beer.

Kurt looked over to Jake and smiled.

"Hey Kurt is it okay if my girlfriend comes to the party?" Martini asked.

"Sure, what's her name?" Kurt asked.

"Cassandra" He said smiling.

"Someone's smitten." Jeff said with a wink.

"Yeah, you're normally so moody, is this girl some miracle worker, or do you have mind blowing sex every night." Cole asked smirking.

Before Martini could say a word, Kurt interrupted.

"Guys, can we hear about your sex life some other time, we need to leave." Kurt said standing up.

"Where's the party any way?" Jake asked.

"The senior dorm section room 231." Kurt said reading of his phone.

The guys all exited and made their way down.

….

They approached the room, to find couples making out outside and loud music coming from inside the dorm.

"I'll call Adrian." Kurt said walking to the side.

A pretty brunette approached Martini and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Martin." She said smiling and batting her eyes.

"Hey." He said smiling. "Guys this is Cassandra, and Cassandra meet Nick, Jeff, Jake, Cole and Blaine." Martini said.

She waved slightly walking into the dorm pulling Martini with her.

"We might as well go in then." Blaine said entering the dorm.

The music was loud almost deafening. Starships was currently playing.

Jake was already flirting with a handsome blonde in the corner.

Kurt walked in with Adrian, and walked straight over to Cole and Blaine.

"Hey guys, this is Adrian. You've met him before." Kurt said.

"Hey" Cole said.

Kurt could tell that Cole had a bit of a crush on Adrian, but he didn't say anything.

"Well let's go and have fun then!" Cole said.

….

3 hours and 26 minutes later.

The music was still loudly playing through the large speakers in the corner.

Kurt and Blaine were drunkenly dancing in the centre of the room. Most of the people had passed out by now or disappeared into rooms to fuck.

"We should- we should go back to-to our dorm." Blaine said swaying.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said putting his red cup down on the table and letting Blaine lead him out of the party.

As soon as Kurt shut the dorm door, he was pressed up against it. His mouth was being attacked fiercely by Blaine's lips. Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's neck and started biting and sucking at the exposed skin, whilst grinding his clothes erection against Kurt.

Kurt was a whimpering mess.

"Fuck, Kurt the noises you make." Blaine mumbled as his kissed along Kurts long pale neck.

Blaine started to grind harder, with each thrust, Kurt's head hit the door. Kurt moaned with arousal.

When Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, Kurt sobered up and pushed Blaine off him.

"Blaine we are just friends, and I think that sleeping together will just tear our friendship into threads." Kurt said sadly. He wanted to have sex with Blaine, but he knew it wouldn't end happily for either of them.

"But Kurt, I really like you; I'll prove it to you when we are sober. And I know you really want to do this." Blaine said kissing along Kurt's pale neck.

"I like you too, but how do I know you'll even remember this in the morning?" Kurt said

"Because I always feel this way, when we aren't together and those other guys are flirting with you. It feels like someone has repeatedly stabbed my heart. Now I know we have only known each other for 3 weeks, but I want to get to know you more." Blaine said.

His eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips before pressing his mouth against Kurt's kissing him passionately. Kurt opened his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to enter.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Kurt pulled back blushing.

"We should have water, to lessen the pain of the hangover tomorrow." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

…

(Back in Coles dorm) Coles POV

The bed slammed against the wall repeatedly as the two boys fucked on the mattress.

"mmmmm… HARDER!"

I was very generous not to kick out whoever was n my room. I'm watching supernatural anyway so I couldn't care less.

After what sounded like their 4th round in the passed 3 hours they finally stumbled out of the room. I turned around out of curiosity as to who they were…

It was just some Tall brunette and some twink. Don't recognise them, don't care. However I'm burning those sheets.

…..

**Jakes POV**

I lay in bed naked and satisfied, just like the olden days. That guy was a good fuck, but tit's not the same when you wake up knowing that someone is there that loves you for more than sex.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" I said covering up my junk with a duvet.

"Hey erm, Jake do you mind if we talk?"

Ah my stupid ex boyfriend/ roommate was here to 'talk'.

"Hello there oh tall one." I said.

"I know you're probably angry with me, but we see each other everyday and we cant avoid each other… cuz that's like impossible. Come on I miss being your friend." He said.

Should I forgive him? I should probably consult Kurt first… but its not like we are dating, I'm just being mature and moving on.

"Yeah sure whatever, I'd appreciate if you left now. I'm naked and I don't feel comfortable in your presence in this state." I said. I swear I saw his eyes darken, but it was so obvious he was fucking me with his eyes.

"Erm, yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." He mumbled walking out.

Asshole.

...

I pulled on some boxers and a tank top and walked in to the kitchen to pour my self a glass of water.

Damn he is there. I'd have to try my best to ignore him.

"Jake..." he said touching my arm.

I ignored him, because I could hint what would happen if I answered him. I was not emotionally stable yet and I might do something stupid.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ! WE CAN BE FRIENDS BUT IT WONT BE THE SAME ! GO BACK TO YOUR GIRFRIEND AND LEAVE ME ALONE !" I said tears trickling down my face.

He looked sad and distressed, but he did it anyway. He pressed his lips against mine, and I knew I couldn't stop him because I bloody love him.

**A/N: urghh is this even good? I dunno I'll re-do it if it's not. Thanks for reading my lovelies ! next chapter will be updated either this week or next week. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been too long… I'm ashamed! I swear the next update will be faster! This is a filler chapter, but has lots of information in it ! enjoys**

**CHAPTER 8: Confessions**

_**Now it's back to the way we started…**_

_**Strangers.**_

**1 day later….**

"I'm gunna kick yo ass B!" Cole shouted pressing the controller's keys harder.

"In your dreams Colton!" Blaine shouted back.

"I'd strangle you if I wasn't so busy killing you and your army of wimps!"

Blaine smirked and shot Coles character 3 times in the head. "That's for calling my army wimps" he said, dropping the remote and walking towards the kitchen where Kurt and Jake were cooking.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said, eyes flickering to Kurt almost instantly making him blush.

Jake smiled and replied, "Hey Blaine! I'm here too you know, instead of the eye sex you too are having, go and actually fuck! It's much better. Here I'll even give you a condom." Jake said reaching into his wallet, only to be stopped by Kurt whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks but no thanks cakes." Blaine said.

Jake shrugged and went back to whatever they were making.

"So Kurtie what are you making?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a bitch glare, "Cookies, we're using my mum's recipe." Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine came closer trying to take one of the cookies from the first batch, only for his hand to be slapped away by Kurts.

"No touching!" Kurt said pushing the cookies to the side, and shoo-ing Blaine out of the kitchen.

"Why you gotta be so mean Kurt." Blaine said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Ahh stop looking at me like that, you use that look as an evil power" Kurt said, covering his eyes.

Blaine smirked, licking his lips before placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's mouth.

The day after the party, they had talked about their feelings and decided to go on a few dates before making anything official, which was good enough in their books.

Kurt smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "Don't return Anderson! Or else I will spank you with my spatula!" Kurt shouted.

"That's more of a reward than a punishment babe!" Blaine said, walking back over to Cole on the couch.

Jake turned to Kurt smirking as he entered into the kitchen.

"Kurtie, what was the flirting about?" Jake asked.

"Well… I can't tell you until you confess a few things to me." Kurt said bending down to check the second batch in the oven.

"Don't tease me with your ass Hummel!" Jake shouted.

Kurt quickly stood up blushing.

"Don't change the subject cakes." Kurt replied.

"Fine! What do you wanna know?" Jake said, taking a seat on one of the stools.

Kurt sat down as well. "why were you all grumpy on Sunday?"

Jake sighed. "I was having a bad day okay." He said attempting to stand up, only to be pulled back down by Kurt.

"Was it him?" Kurt asked with worry on his face.

Jake didn't have the chance to reply as Martini walked in.

"Hey guys, B said you're making cookies, How could you not tell us?" Martin said looking sad.

"Sorry Martini, want one?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Gasp! You give me one but not your boyfriend? Someones gots a crush on me." He said winking.

"excuse me." Jake said barging passed Martin and Kurt.

"Take the batch to the other guys, I'm going to go and check on Jake." Kurt said eyes still locked on the bathroom door- where Jake seemed to escape to.

Kurt walked towards the bathroom, pushing the door opened, to find Jake curled up in the corner with his face covered by his hands.

"You okay?" Kurt asked sitting down next to him.

Jake shrugged and looked up, revealing his tear stained face.

"How can one person have such a big effect on me? I just try and pretend like I'm okay but I can't anymore Kurt." Jake said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jake asked turning to Kurt.

**Annnddd a Cliffhanger ! yes the next chapter will be much longer ! just didn't want to keep ya'll waiting :) Review pleasseee**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay guys the big secret as to whom Jakes ex/Roommate will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Well done to luislealq for giving the correct answer as to who this guys was… Review and enjoy **

**Warnings: Swearing, truth, SMUT**

CHAPTER 9: Confessions part 2

…..

_"Can you keep a secret?" Jake asked turning to Kurt._

Kurt nodded, and squeezed Jakes hand reassuringly.

Jake wiped his eyes and sat silently for a moment before talking.

"We always hung out together, because we had the same friends, and sometimes I'd catch him staring at me but I didn't think anything of it, he'd always get pissed off when I had one night stands, and I never knew why." Jake said pausing, looking down at his hands.

"Everything was fine, until one night we were watching a movie and he kept staring at me…

"_**What are you staring at?" Jake asks laughing.**_

"_**Nothing." His roommate replies smirking.**_

_**Jake ignores it for a while, but then turns to see him still looking at him. "Seriously cut it out you mysterious creep." Jake said.**_

"_**Cakes, I thought you said mysterious was sexy?" He replied grinning. **_

"_**There's a difference between sexy and Edward Cullen creepy." Jake said with an amused tone. **_

"_**You don't think I'm sexy?" he exclaimed, gasping with fake horror.**_

"_**Oh I think you are defiantly sexy, I've just seen better…" Jake said teasingly.**_

"_**Oh really?" he asked moving closer to Jake. "How about- he leaned in further- now?" he whispered softly placing a kiss on jakes lips. **_

_**Jake froze for a second but then kissed back. The kiss grew passionate, as items of clothing were slowly being pealed off and tossed to the side. Soon Jake was in his briefs. **_

_**His roommate cupped his ass and pulled him closer, eyes dark with lust. They continued sloppily kissing, briefly stopping in order to coat his fingers with saliva. **_

_**A finger hovered over Jakes entrance, making him moan loudly, "Martini!" **_

"_**Mmm, yes baby?" Martin said, working a finger into Jakes hole, whilst sucking on his bare neck. He didn't get a reply, so he added a second finger grazing over his prostate.**_

"_**Jesus!" Jake shouted which made martin chuckle lowly.**_

_**He thrust his third finger in, covering Jakes lips with his own to silence him.**_

_**Jake screamed out in ecstasy as Martini pushed his cock straight into him hitting his prostate over and over. **_

"_**Yes right there!" he moaned, spreading his legs wider as Martini fucked into him deeper. Martini continued to ram his cock into Jake making him whimper. **_

"_**I'm gunna come." Martini groaned out, as he came into Jakes sore ass. Jake coming a few seconds after. **_

"_**Fuck that was hot." Jake said laughing awkwardly.**_

_**Martini ran a hand through Jakes hair a smiled.**_

"_**We'll talk about this in the morning okay?" martini said. Jake nodded, standing up slowly but still wincing at the dull ache in his ass. **_

"_**Cant walk properly, could you maybe help me?" Jake asked. "Haha sure." Martini replied walking Jake towards his bedroom. **_

"_**Do you mind if I fall asleep here?" Martin asked plopping himself on the side of Jakes bed.**_

"_**Sure oh sexy one" Jake said winking, hissing when he lay down next to Martin. **_

…

"So that's how it started! And I still love him, but he has a girlfriend and doesn't love me! I'm just so pathe-," Jake didn't get to finish his sentence when Kurt interrupted him.

"Jake, don't say that! You aren't pathetic; the person who is pathetic and cowardly is Martin. He has hurt you and it's not your fault sweetie." Kurt said hugging Jake.

"Are you flirting with me Kurt?" Jake said winking.

"Of course not" Kurt said standing up holding his hand out to Jake.

Jake took his hand and got up.

"Common lets go out there and enjoy ourselves okay?" Kurt said walking towards the door only to be pulled back.

"You aren't going any where until you give me the details on klaine!" Jake exclaimed.

"ARGHH- fine, Blaine and I slept together the day after that first party we had and then after Adrian's party we kissed and he told me that I likes me and we should try this dating thing." Kurt said without taking a breath.

"I knew it!" Jake shouted. "Knew what?" Kurt asked, "That you and Blaine had sex! This is so awesome" He said grinning. "Okay calm down" Kurt said, happy that Jake wasn't crying anymore.

"I can't fucking calm down! My ship is sailing" He said walking out of the bathroom. Kurt followed behind laughing.

They walked into the living area, and Kurt caught Martin intensely staring at Jake, and then looking back at Kurt with a frightened expression. Kurt gave him a bitch glare and then took a seat next to Cole.

Whilst Jake took a seat next to Blaine. "Guys we should play truth!" Kurt exclaimed giddily.

"That was random, you all up for a bit of truth telling and embarrassing stories?" Cole asked.

A few of the guys shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Okay I'll start." Kurt said before continuing. "erm… Cole, do you have a crush on Adrian?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Well duh! Have you seen that guy?" Cole answered. "Okay my turn" Cole shouted. "Cakes, who was your last sexual partner, and when?" Cole asked.

Jake cleared his throat nervously before answering. "It was erm.. Yesterday with my ex boyfriend." Jake said. Everyone went silent for a moment. "Since when did you do relationships Cakes?!" Cole asked in shock. "One question only Colton!" Jake said.

"Okay so it's my turn, Nick has you ever slept with Jeff before?" Jake asked.

Everyone yet again went silent.

Jeff looked down blushing. "Look guys, erm we have to tell you something…" Nick said looking guilty. Jake had the biggest smirk on his face as he watched two of his best friends try and answer the most awkward-est question ever. "Go on.." Cole urged.

"We are together, Jeff and I..." Nick said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Congrats, now answer the question!" Jake said.

"YEAH HE HAS OKAY!" Jeff shouted.

Everyone in the room laughed. "I love truth." Kurt said to himself. "Okay then its my turn and this time I'm asking you Kurt." Nick said with an evil glint in his eye.

**Haha and the chapter end there! So it is Martin OMG SHOCK HORROR! Do you hate him or love him? Do you want him to be with Jake? Tell me in the reviews. :D until next time byee.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: hehehe I updated faster! So proud of myself! Enjoy ;) so heres an omake**

CHAPTER 10: A day in the life of Martini and Cakes

***Afternoon* **

Jake strolled into the kitchen in a pair of tight black briefs; it was a relief knowing that Martini was at his 'girlfriends' dorm. He threw two slices of bread in the toaster, turning around to get orange juice but crashing straight into his roommate.

"erm h-hey what are you doing here" Jake asked ignoring the way Martins eyes darkened.

"I live here Jake." Martin replied, eyes focused on Jakes mouth.

"I thought you were spending the day in Cassandra's dorm?" Jake said pushing passed him to get orange juice out of the fridge.

Martin smiled and replied, "You thought wrong."

Jake took his food out of the kitchen and walked towards his bedroom without replying to Martin.

A few minutes after there was a knock at his door, it was quite obvious who it was "Come in" Jake shouted.

Martin came in, and locked the door behind him.

"What?" Jake asked with an annoyed tone.

"Do you wanna hang out later, maybe watch a movie?" Martin asked.

Jake rolled his eyes and looked up at him. "Sorry can't"

"I'm sorry; I've said I'm sorry one billion times! I don't know why we can't still be friends!" Martin shouted, he continued lowering his voice after realising he was shouting. "You are like my best friend Jake, I miss you."

"I know I'm sorry, just some jerk broke up with me recently because he can't handle the fact that he's a fucking homo!" Jake replied.

Martin looked down, not making eye contact with Jake. "Why cant things go back to the way they were before." Martin whispered.

Jake looked at him, feeling a bit guilty. "I- Martin, things can't just go back to the way they were before, until you admit to your self that you still love me." Jake said, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

"Cakes why can't we just be friends?" Martin asked trying to change the topic of his sexuality.

"Because I can't be friends with you if I still love you, which is why we cant hang out because I have a date." Jake said walking over to his wardrobe.

Martins face dropped and his fist clenched. "Who's the douche?" He asked.

"Says the douche himself" Jake muttered before replying.

"It's a senior called Lucas." Jake replied, pulling out a pair of tight jeans and a grey long-sleeved button up.

Martin walked closer to Jake. "So you're missing movie night with me to go on a date with Lyndon?" he asked.

"Yes I'm going to miss movie night with you to go on a date with 'Lucas', problem?" Jake asked whilst pulling his jeans.

Martins eyes were glued on his ass, "No, you can go on your stupid date." He said walking out of the room slamming the door behind him, making a few frames on the wall move.

Jake stood there for a moment, before proceeding to putting his shirt on.

When he finished dressing he went to the couch to take a seat next to Martini.

"So when is he arriving?" Martin asked.

"5 minutes or less" Jake said smirking.

A couple minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. "That must be him!" Jake said getting up and walking towards the door.

Martins head shot up, and his gaze was fixed on the door.

Jake opened the door revealing a handsome blonde, who was at least a head taller than Jake.

"Ready to go?" Lucas asked. Jake nodded, grabbing his coat as Lucas smiled and tapped him on the ass, making Martin glare in envy.

…

***the date***

"So what's your favourite movie" Lucas asked, "Magic Mike" Jake said winking before taking a sip of his wine. "Really?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm only kidding, but I do love that movie." Jake said smiling.

"But there is basically no plot!" Lucas exclaimed.

Jake laughed before replying, "You don't need a plot when there are naked men involved; besides how would you know there is no plot involved if you haven't already watched it." Jake said winking.

Lucas chuckled before blushing, "I sorta watched it with my sisters…"

"Sorta? More like drooled over Adam Rodriguez?" Jake said smiling.

"So what's the deal with your roommate, he looked as if he wanted to murder me." Lucas asked.

"We are best friends so he's really protective." Jake said.

"Oh, so nothing more?" Lucas asked

"Definitely." Jake replied.

"Good, I've been in those relationships where the jealous ex interferes." Lucas said smiling.

Jake smiled guiltily.

Lucas pulled out some cash and placed it on the table. "Common lets go, fancy restaurants aren't that fun, ice-cream parlour?" He said getting up and taking Jakes hand.

"Haha I like you already." Jake said making Lucas smile.

…..

They got their ice-cream and sat outside a bench in the park close to the University.

"You seem pretty cool Jake." Lucas said.

"I am" Jake replied.

Lucas chuckled and stared at Jake.

"Do I have something on my fac-," He said not finishing his sentence before a pair of lips attached themselves onto his mouth.

Jake kissed back, opening his mouth to allow Lucas to slip his tongue inside. They made out for a few seconds before Jake pulled away blushing.

"erm wow, that was nice." Jake said.

"Yeah it was, want to do this again sometime?" Lucas asked.

"I would love to." Jake replied, all thoughts of Martini leaving his head.

Lucas walked him back to his dorm. He gave him a small peck and then went off to his own dorm.

Jake opened the door and sighed happily. "_I might actually get used to this dating thing." _He said to himself before walking to his bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

**A/N: more klaine next time! Do you guys want Lucas to stay or go? Feeling sorry for Martin? Review and tell me your opinion **** peace out**


End file.
